The presently described inflatable nursing bib is related to baby bibs and similar items worn by babies during feeding to keep food drips from soiling and wetting baby's clothing. Traditional items of this kind are not particularly useful for solving other problems related to feeding and especially bottle feeding of infants. One problem with bottle feeding is that an adult is required to hold the bottle steady for the entire time while feeding the baby. In particular, the bottle must be held in a nipple-down attitude to prevent the baby from ingesting air. This results in hand fatigue and inconvenience to the adult. A further problem is that some of the liquid from the bottle may drip down baby's neck causing discomfort to baby and interrupting the feeding. A still further problem is that when a bottle is simply propped-up using, for instance, a baby blanket or pillow, baby's movements during feeding typically will cause the bottle to roll away from baby's mouth, so that the baby will cry out. A yet further problem is that when a traditional bib is used during baby feeding, baby's motions may cause the bib to be dislodged so that spills are able to dampen or wet baby's clothing. The presently described apparatus overcomes these and related problems as described in the following summary.